Discovered
by Mr. Lodbrok
Summary: Suecia y Finlandia encontraron primero a Estados Unidos cuando él no era más que una nación bebé. Después de que los nórdicos le cuidaran durante años, su pequeña familia está destruida cuando los ingleses vienen al Nuevo Mundo. Ahora bien, en el presente, Alfred comienza a recordar cosas sobre los países nórdicos y su juventud antes de que Inglaterra. Informacion Dentro.


**N/T: Traducción oficial y autorizada por la autora Hope You Will Always Stay. Nada me pertenece a excepción de la traducción y adaptacion al español.**

**Historia original e****idea: Hope You Will Always Stay**

**Hetalia: Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Si desean leer o comentar la historia en su idioma original la pueden encontrar en el siguiente enlace:**

s/10816860/1/

_**Prologue**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**_

_**A/N: I got this idea from the Headcanon that Finland and Sweden found America first. Of course, I love the Nordics and America, so I had to run with this. Keep in mind this will probably not be historically accurate, at all. It's a Headcanon of mine that Nations take after the ones who originally found them (America is tall and has glasses like Sweden, he always smiles like Finland, and so on).**_

Cuando Finlandia vio por primera vez al niño que miraba a escondidas a través de los arbustos con brillantes ojos azules, como los ojos de Suecia*, casi tuvo un ataque al corazón. Sintió el aura que rodeaba al muchacho, esa sensación que sólo tenía con los de su clase, supo entonces que el niño era una nación. Probablemente, la personificación de la tierra en la que estaban. Por supuesto, como Finlandia y los demás países nórdicos eran en realidad las primeras naciones adultas en venir a esta tierra, ellos eran responsables de él. Bueno, así es como Finlandia vio que de todos modos.

Cuando el niño rubio hizo su siguiente aparición, Suecia estaba con él. Él llego pensando que estaba fuera de peligro, o talvez solo estaba distraído, pero se congeló en su lugar cuando vio a las dos naciones. Suecia se habia quedado mirando al niño en estado de shock. Bueno, Finlandia sabía que estaba sorprendido gracias a todos los años que habían pasado juntos. Pero era tan estoico como siempre. Finlandia no podía culpar al hombre más grande para estar sorprendido, el también lo estaba al principio.

La joven nación tenía el pelo rubio brillante, casi como el oro, con un pequeño mechon que sobresalia en la parte delantera. Era del mismo color que Finlandia*.Sus grandes y brillantes ojos azul eran bastante parecidos a los de Dinamarca y Suecia. El niño parecía tener una edad no mayor de dos años, y por lo que habian obserbado, parecia que usaba harapos. Las dos naciones no se dieron cuenta de que estaban mirando a la nacion que seria su hijo hasta que lo vieron echarse hacia atrás por el miedo.

"No, no llores. " Suecia dio unos pasos hacia adelante ... y el muchacho se echó a llorar.

"Oh, pobrecito! Esta bien, no llores! Te prometo que Berwald no es tan aterrador como parece!" Finlandia se acercó al muchacho y lo levantó con facilidad, somriendo cálidamente hacia el chico.

Cuando los ojos llorosos azules* miraron Finlandia hablo nuevamente.

"Soy Tino, o Finlandia. El es Berwald, representa a Suecia."

El pequeño escondió la cara en el cuello de Finlandia cuando este lo acerco a Suecia. La cabellera rubia se levantó para mirar a la nación más alta de ojos azules. Sin pestañear, el niño se le quedó mirando, y Suecia le devolvió la mirada. De repente, una sonrisa cegadora apareció en el rostro del pequeño, empezó a reír y alargó los brazos para que la otra naciónle cargara. Las cejas de Finlandia se alzaron cuando se dio cuenta el chico quería Suecia a lo sostenga, entonces la nación de ojos violetas se lleno aún más de sorpresa cuando la estoica nación realmente tomó al niño en brazos.

Finlandia sonrió al ver al niño rubio reir cuando Suecia lo sostuvo torpemente, "Me pregunto cuál es su nombre?"

"Probablemente no tenga uno, es una nacion." Suecia miró al niño

"Bueno, tenemos que darle un nombre! Nosotros nos haremos responsable de el, ¿no Berwald?" Finlandia miró al hombre más alto, sus palabras fueron firmes mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho

"'Claro, mi esposa*." Si Finlandia no se equivocaba, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombreas alto.

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la esposa, Finlandia comenzó una lluvia de ideas, "Tal vez Leif? O Alvar? ¿Qué tal Esa? Heikki es un buen nombre, siempre me ha gustado ese! Alfred también es una opción, así que... tal vez podría gustarle Kalevi? "

"'Alfren." Suecia hizo un gesto de aceptación del nombre

"Está bien, entonces Alfred sera!" Finlandia se acercó al muchacho que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Suecia, "Es tan adorable! Me pregunto qué pensaran Emil, Lukas, y Matthias de él?"

"Les agradara." El hombre alto habló con confianza

"¿Qué estoy diciendo?" Finlandia se rió un poco, "Por supuesto que les va a agradar!"

Así, la nueva familia de tres se alejó para buscar a los otros países nórdicos, sin saber que pronto Inglaterra vendria. Ni siquiera sospecharon que su nueva familia se romperia tan pronto.

_**A/N: Don't kill me for Sweden's horrible speech/accent...I tried my best :(**_

_**Anyways, hope you guys like the idea! I'll continue this for sure, I really like the idea! How do you think Matthew factors in? How do the get split up? What will America's reaction be when he remembers all this?**_

_**Also, poor Sweden...making kids cry...Well he made up for it later by being adorable by holding little!America!**_

**N/T: **

**Se que no es la mejor traducción pero hago un esfuerzo.**

**Sería asombroso que comentaran diciendo que les ha parecido c: **

**Pronto traduciré el siguiente capítulo! Así que esperenlo c; **

***La frase original es "Sweden eyes" por si no se entendia o se veia un poco raro.**

***La traduccion literal es "Del color de finlandia" **

***Originalmente es "Of course, my wife" no sabia como colocarla ademas que me hizo sentir un poco incomoda(?)**

**Pd: El "acento" de Suecia se me dificulta un poco así que lo suprimire.**


End file.
